Since the 1960s, sonic well logging techniques have been used in oil and gas exploration. Some techniques apply downhole sonic measurements to estimate formation porosity based on acoustic wave propagation velocity. Such methods may employ directional measurements performed at various frequency ranges from audible sonic to ultrasonic frequencies. According to these methods, acoustic sensors are arranged to obtain data regarding porosity estimations during wireline and logging-while-drilling applications. Sonic techniques also have used acoustic signals to determine a variety of other formation characteristics.